Together
by J.K Rowling 64
Summary: Draco has changed- for the better. Now, teaching potions at Hogwarts, he develops feelings for the Hermione Granger. What happens when they are connected in a way never before? Hermione has a makeover and goes out in a pretend relationship with Draco to make Ron jealous. How long will the relationship remain pretend? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi.. I thought that this story would be a good idea. Ron lovers, sorry this story is not for you. So hope you like it and plz review.

Draco Malfoy stared at the clock. The clock seemed to be going ten times slower than his heartbeat. He had changed, but would the students and fellow - teachers at Hogwarts accept that? Would they see him for himself or for his prejudiced, bastard of a father? Just then, interrupting him from his train of thoughts, his portkey (a comb) glowed blue. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he let his fingers grasp the teeth of the comb. He was transported to McGonagall's office. The professor, as stern as he remembered, nodded curtly at him.

'Mr. Malfoy, ' she said. 'Welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust that you will find your room comfortable and to your liking. The staff at Hogwarts look forward to having you as the new potions teacher. ' Draco tried not to snort out loud, highly believing that himself . She continued,'You must be tired. Your room is on the third floor, we shall continue this tomorrow.

The next morning Draco woke up as the sun rose, rubbing his eyes and stretching. After a quick shower, he headed to the great hall for breakfast. There were only a few children as the school had broken for Christmas. He was greeted by Minerva McGonagall as he was the first to arrive. As he sat down and started to discuss the potion with her, Hermione Granger entered. He looked at her in amusement. She had grown quite 'woman like ' in those years and was actually quite pretty. If only she didn't dress as if she was 55 , not 25.

'Malfoy!' She exclaimed. What are you doing here?'

' If only the know-it-all knew it all!' He retorted, though without his usual venom ,' I'm the new potions teacher. He watched, bemused as a delicate blush crept up her cheeks.

' Oh ,' was her reply. As she sat down and started to eat, they started a 'civil' conversation. From her he got to know that she taught the pupils transfiguration and she was also the head of Griffindor. He didn't know why he was surprised. After all ... What else did he expect from the golden girl. Teaching Herbology , of course, was none other than Neville Longbottom. Divinitation was taught by Lavender Brown. When Draco asked Hermione the person who taught DADA, hearing her answer as Ronald Weasley, he almost choked on his bruschetta . That weasel wasn't right for the job.

'So... Where are the Weasley babies?'asked Draco.' I thought that there would be a dozen of them already.'

Hearing Malfoy ask that question, Hermione teared up. Upon the ferret questioning her why she was crying, she didn't know what made her say it but she blurted out the truth. 'He started going out with me but..but..after sometime he broke up with me claiming that i was too boring. He likes Lavender due to the fact that she is so willing to have sex.

' You mean the Griffindor slut?'questioned Draco. Upon seeing her nod,couldn't believe his Eyes and ears. He thought that surely they would have been married with red haired and brown eyed kids surrounding them. Hermione left quickly, uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading, saying that she had to prepare for after the holidays.

Hermione was the only young teacher who thought that Draco had changed for the better. Ron, hearing who the new potions teacher was cursed and swore till he was purple. Lavender paid no attention to Draco and acted as if he was not there. Neville too kept his distance from the earlier bully.

At mealtimes Draco and Hermione would sit together and talk . Hermione got to know that there was more to the ferret then he let on. In the spam of just two weeks, the enemies had become firm friends.

Draco knew for instance that Hermione's favourite colour was turquoise and Hermione got to know that Draco hated celery.

They also knew the deeper part of each other, the fact that Draco hated his father but adored and respected his mother and the fact that Hermione was almost raped by Yaxley.

As they got to know each other, they uncovered a side to themselves that even they didn't know they had.

PLEASE CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW… AND REVIEW

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hii... So chapter 2 up. Enjoy reading it and please don't forget to leave a review! Exams are coming up soon so I won't be able to post as quickly as I would like to. Anyway, here goes.

There was ons day left before the obstreperous children rushed back to Hogwarts and the professors started to teach them. Everyone was busy, planning out their schedules.

Draco was sitting near the lake, watching the hot ball of energy set. With its oranges and yellows, the effect it had on Draco was that of tranquil.

Just then he heard a sob, looking up he saw Hermione, tears rolling down her high cheekbones.

Draco said,'Granger, why on Earth do you look as if someone has died?Did Scarhead d-'

He stopped short, realising what had happened. Right in front of him was The Weasel snogging the slut's face off. Draco sent them a death glare and they left.

Hermione didn't know what overcame her but she hugged Draco. He was surprised by the gesture and didn't know what to do. He tensed up. He slowly got more comfortable and hesitantly raised his arms to hug her back .

'You still have feelings for the Redhead don't you?'asked Draco. When she answered with a slow nod, his suspicions were confirmed. He decided that he couldn't see his friend in such a state.

'Granger,' said he,'I'm proposing to you a plan to make you gorgeous. Weasel won't know what's hit him.' At Hermione's protesting he replied, 'You do realise that you dress even worse than an old 55 year old right? You are pretty , and you are just hiding your slender figure with those baggy clothes. ' She finally gave in.

Despite Hermione's protests, they headed to Wizarding London to buy her some new clothes and to give her a makeover.

They headed to la grandeur, the best and most expensive salon in the whole of London, Wizarding and muggle. As she saw the elegant script that indicated the name of the salon, she exclaimed. 'Malfoy! I know I'm rich after the war, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to spend all my money on such expensive treatments. I rather spend it on the original copy of Dele'bloodlacais.' Dele'bloodlacais was the new book released by an old wizard called Serman Lumbwig who was respected by the community. His book was a very popular release and it was known to be the book of the century. It was about the war, but in the point of view of someone from the evil side. According to Mr. Lumbwig, Voldemort brainwashed everyone's minds, and made them think that muggle borns were bad and so on .

Draco answered,'Granger, do you or do you not want Weasley to notice you?' At Hermione's nod he said,'then move your ass and come into the salon.' He smirked the famous Malfoy smirk as Hermione reluctantly made his way towards la grandeur.

'So, Elixa,' said Draco. 'Looking beautiful.' Elixa, the owner of the world renowned salon just smiled at Draco completely immune to his flirting.

'What can I do for you today ?'asked she.

'Well,' he replied. 'Ms. Granger here has the potential to look absolutely stunning but she needs some work. I need you to make her absolutely breathtaking.'

Elixa looked at Hermione before nodding.'Hmmmm. I see what you mean.'

'I am not a barbie doll!' said Hermione furiously.

'What's a barbie doll?'inquired Draco and Elixa at the same time.

'Never mind,'answered she before shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thx so much for your reviews n favouriting/ following my story. I know I said that I won't post a new chapter soon but I used up all my free time to write it. Hope you like it and don't you think I deserve a review? ;)

'How much longer before I get to see her?'asked Draco impatiently. Elixa had told her that Draco wouldn't be able to see Hermione until she finished working her magic on her.

'I'm done,' announced the talented beautician. Hermione walked out of the room and Draco couldn't recognise her. Gone were her split ends and in place were delicate flowing curls. Her skin was glowing and her pimples had vanished. Her eyelashes seemed longer and she was blushing like a beet root. Somethings never changed.

Said the awestruck man,'Wow Granger! What an improvement. You are already looking better. Now lets go and get you some clothes.'

Hermione groaned,' I'm tired. Can't we just go back to the castle and read in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows?'

Draco shook his head.'No Granger. I made you a deal that I would get weasel to like you and I'm not going to rest till we are done.'

Hermione just let out a huge sigh. As they payed Elixa and apparated to Bernos, again a very well known shop for woman, Hermione came across a copy of Dele'bloodlacais and muttered to herself,'How I wish I had the original.'

At Bernos, Draco soon got frustrated with Hermione. Only choosing the baggy and ill fitting clothing , she didn't even give a second thought towards the sexy clothes. Draco snatched the pile of clothes from Hermione and put it back in its right places. He then thrust a pile of stylish dresses, spaghetti tops and skirts at her.

'Really Malfoy?'asked the bookworm. 'If you are going to dress me up like a whore than I rather not accept your help.'

'Just try it. If you really want to know how I would dress you up if I wanted you to be a whore, then lets go to the lingerie store,' the ferret announced cheekily and wiggled an eyebrow.

'Oh gross,' said Hermione, disgusted.' Try and keep the mental image out of my head.' Draco just laughed as Hermione unwillingly tried all her garments. Hermione thought to herself,'I have changed my hair and face, why not give my clothes a try. After all what harm could it do?'

Despite all of Malfoy's pleads to see Hermione in her new clothes, she disagreed.

After a long day of shopping at a number of places, they headed to the castle. They had already eaten their dinner and it was getting late, hence they did not meet anyone before going to bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and started to get ready. The new term was starting. She wore her new turquoise strapless dress that was tight fitted till the waist and then hung loosely. It had a silver strap just below the chest with silver gems sown on. She paired her dress with silver high heels and silver hoops. She too did her makeup, carefully, the way Elixa had told her to.

Once she was ready, Hermione had a pale turquoise eyeshadow on with shiny glitter and light pink lipstick. She tried keeping the makeup to the minimum.

As she walked down to the great hall, Ron stared at her, his fork clattering to his plate, mouth as wide open as a fish.

Draco,too, couldn't help but gape at the angel walking down and gracing them with her presence. She looked stunning, even more than he expected her to look.

Though, Draco came back to earth faster than Ron did. Ron's eyes were on Hermione all day long and it looked as if his eyes were about to pop out.

He said,' Hermione? Is that you? You look gorgeous. 'Hermione just smiled in response.

Please review! Next chapter will be the connection( remember I was going on about it in the summary?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the late post... I didn't quite like the earlier chapter 4 and hence here is the new one-again. Again...20 more reviews/favourites/follows and voila! New chapter :D

So.. Hope you like it.

Xx

Disclaimer - oops forgot to disclaim the earlier chapters. This disclaimer applies to the whole story. ( the plot is mine )

Hermione headed back to her room, after receiving many compliments on how she looked by her colleagues and her students. She laughed as she remembered how a 7th grade Ravenclaw boy had tried to flirt with her during class.

Flashback

Hermione said,'this is a transfiguration that sometimes even very good wizards and witches cannot make perfect. Good luck.'

Hermes had said,'Professor Granger, with that beautiful mouth that you say spells with, I highly doubt that you could get a spell wrong.' The whole classes cat called and Hermione laughed.

Said the witch kindly,' Hermes, carry on with your transfiguration. Don't flirt with me.' Hermes just blushed and nodded meekly.

End flashback

Hermione went into her room and saw her own personal Greek god a.k.a her best friend ( not counting Harry and Ginny ) a.k.a Mr. Draco Malfoy standing there looking as handsome as ever.

He bowed down low as she approached and said in a deep voice,'Mademoiselle, for you,' while presenting the package to her.

She went with the French way of talking and giggled.' Thank you kind sir.' When she opened the package, she gasped. It was the original copy of Dele'bloodlacais. Embellished with gold, it was Hermione's dream come true. 'Oh my God!'she exclaimed. 'I adore it. But, you shouldn't have. It must have cost you a fortune.'

'So you want me to take it back?' Draco asked with a twinkle in his eyes that indicated that he was kidding.

Hermione shot him a friendly glare. Just then they heard weird noises outside her room. As they looked inside, they saw Ron pasionately kissing the Griffindor slut, who had come to visit and who claimed that she couldn't even spend a day away from her ' Won-Won. Hermione ran to the loo, her eyes filled with tears. Just as she went, Draco heard the sob that escaped her. He felt furious with the Weasel and extremely protective of his best friend. He decided that it was time for revenge.

xx

Hermione came out of the toilet, red and swollen eyed. She threw herself on the bed and started to howl, not even realizing that Draco was on the bed, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Only when Draco put his arms around her did she realize that he was there. She just breathed him in and continued to cry, greatly comforted by him. ' H-h-e was making out with her!' Hermione exclaimed between sobs.

'I know,' answered Draco. 'Weasel is so thick skinned that he didn't even acknowledge you as much as we wanted him to. I have another plan that would make him do anything for you, only if you would agree.'

'What is it?' asked the girl in a shaky voice.

'We pretend to date.' Draco replied.

xx

Hermione wanted Ron so badly that she had agreed to his reposition. Hermione and Draco had to go to teach so Hermione was getting up to leave, still in her sweatshirt that she had changed into after the incident. Draco stopped her and told her to change.' NO!'she whined.'I have to go to class.'

Draco just retorted back with a " do you want this plan to work or not". This time Draco chose her clothes. He chose a body hugging top which was sunshine yellow with a white miniskirt and yellow pencil heels with a white clutch. Hermione went to change and did her make up carefully, highlighting all the good features. When she came out, Draco's mouth practically fell to the floor. ' Still staring?' Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised and a very Malfoy-like smirk on her face.

'Y-you look so sexy!' Draco gasped, then realized what he had said and the said,' I mean your Weasel will think that you look so sexy.'

It was time for them to get their plan into action!

xx

A bit of Dramione in either chapters 5 and 6 so... REVIEW!

luv u guys so much, I was delighted with last times reviews.


End file.
